A Diary called Regret
by Disregarding-Society
Summary: I have many regrets, but my trip to Brenningberg Castle at the request of a mysterious old man has got to be the epitome of regret.
1. Off To a Good Start?

A leaky roof. That is what I woke up to. The rain from outside dripping through the roof into the steadily growing puddle in the corner. Wait, why am I on the floor? How did I fall asleep here? What Day is it? Or better yet who am I? I don't remember anything. I highly doubt anyone lives here seeing as everything looks to be falling apart. But then why am I here? I had been following the trail of pink questionable liquid for a time before new questions had began forming in my head. Why was that fire lit in the fire place if no one lives here? Why is there a convenient supply of tinderboxes laying around? How come I can open some doors while others will growl at you and cause the whole place to shake? How does this place shake like that and not fall down? Why is my vision getting all wobbly in the darkness? And why is it that no matter what I throw at the windows they won't break?

After what felt like hours I found a letter from my "past self" explaining away some of my questions. My name is Daniel and I'm from Mayfair, London. I was laying on the floor and having no memory what so ever of anything because I took a potion that made me forget and Past Daniel said not to question it. I also learned that I am here to kill a man. Named Alexander. I feel a bit of closer knowing that I in fact have a name and a purpose in life now. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that I won't be able to leave the castle until I kill Alexander because every attempt has ending in failure and admiration to the fact that these windows can withstand chairs, rocks, pieces of armor and the likes being thrown at them.

Well the only way to go is onward. I must have a good reason to be wanting this Alexander dead. It will probably come to me at some point. Memories can't be gone forever right? Optimism, that's the way to go. It should be fine, It's not like anything from the forest surrounding the castle can get to me thanks to the god-like powers of the windows. This should be fine.


	2. Mad Running Not Always the Best Idea

August 23rd, 1839

It turns out that Alexander has…pets in his basement. Pets meaning invisible water creatures who want to nom nom on your face. I had gotten past two of them already. Why couldn't this guy have any normal pets like a kitty or something. The water next to the box I was on splashed, Mr. Wanna-Nom-on-Daniel clearly didn't like waiting for me to fall. Glaring at the water for a second before continuing picking the lock of the locked door that hopefully was the end of water for now. I heard the holy click of the door unlocking. I pulled the door open with such strength that I probably hit the water monster in the face. Served him right for chewing on me. I quickly jumped into the room and shut to door. Then I noticed. I was in a hallway, filled with water. I started to walk before I heard the door breaking and the water monster's roar. THERES ANOTHER ONE! I started to run. I could hear the monster splashing behind me, soon I found a room and pulled the door open then slamming it behind me. Phew! Safe. BLASPHAMY! The creature had started to eat the door. I went back to running blindly in a random direction. After jumping over a few boxes and chairs that acted as a helpful obstacle for the monster I found another door. Once safely inside the room, I saw another door on the other side of the room. I ran at it but while pulling it open, it connected with my face. I got slightly mixed up with my sense of direction, as one tends to do after they have wacked any logic out of their head with a thick wood door. I saw a door and ran at it, only to find it being eaten by the monster. "Wrong door." I then ran in a blind panic to the other door and got the door open the monster had finished with the door and was after me again. FORGET THIS! I didn't take the time to close the door behind me as I ran.

Note to self: Doors tend to give you trouble at the worst times


	3. The Great Escape? Lols Nope

August 24th, 1839

I was in the study today. I would have been there much sooner if I hadn't camped out in that wardrobe in my room, thanks to the ill timing of one of the monsters, for what felt like forever. Anyway, I had just finished searching the room that Alexander had done evil experiments in, and I had just found out that I was up against a mad man. I was starting to feel very annoyed at the whole situation I was in. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't gone to Algeria and even if I had gone there then I could have still avoided my fate, because, looking back on it, when one reads a letter stating" I know. I can protect you. Come to my castle in Prussia." They would put the letter down carefully, and then make plans to move because some creeper had sent you a letter and knew where you lived. As you can tell, I didn't do that. I simply thought "Seems legit." Packed and left. Now I'm stuck in Prussia with a trolling old man, a mob of stalking monsters, an army of invisible water things, and a massive Troll all after me. Oh and it only gets worst. There is a cave in. Great. Just what I needed. In my frustration I got a little carried away and threw a chair at the window. FYI this Alexander dude did something to every bloody window in this bloody castle to make them unbreakable. So I freaked out when the chair I threw actually broke the window. FORGET ALEXANDER 'IM OUTTA HERE! FREEDOM! Well, the excitement was short lived. Once I was on the sill of the window, I heard this loud growling, panicking I turned to see if a monster had come in behind me. What? There was no monster. Then I heard the creaking. I turn back around to see this huge pine tree falling right at me. I threw myself to the next window sill, right as the tree hit where I had just been. I looked back to Brenningberg castle, then back at the forest. I had now two choices. Take on the thing in the forest, or back to the monsters. Neither sounded pleasant. So I jumped back to the broken window I had gotten out through, and sulked back into the castle.

Note to self: somehow you ticked off the thing in the woods.


	4. There's Another Door?

August 25th, 1839

I was caught while looking around the Archives. One of Alexander's monsters found me. I didn't have time to think before I started to run away. God those things are fast! While I was running I saw a room I could hide in and plan my next move, I was about to run in when I saw the monster closing in on me. I glanced at the door, calculating the odd of me actually getting in there. I decided to take a chance and I ran into that room and barricaded the door behind me. "HAHA! No monster gonna get me in her…" I was cut off when I turned around, there was the monster standing in front of an open door. Realization hit me when I remembered. This room had two doors to it. A strange silence was shared between the monster and me, before it ended with my screams as I was chased around the room by the monster before running to another part of the castle.

Note to Self: take note of rooms that have two doors.


	5. What You Don't Say to Monsters

August 26th, 1839

I was hiding in a corner of the Storage Room. I had got what I needed now all I needed to do was get out. Sadly, easier said than done. I knew of 3 monsters strutting around down here. So far I have been successful with hiding from them but I could tell one was blocking my path out. Sighing, I knew it was fruitless waiting here. I was gonna leg it. No matter what. Slowly standing up, I turned on my lantern and took a deep breath. I vaguely remember shouting "BRING IT!" before running into what could have easily been my doom. I had only been running for a few seconds before I saw the monster in front of me. Feeling the sudden burst of courage I yelled "COME AT ME BRO!" while running around it. I heard it start to chase me. Why did I feel like I was going slower? Daniel! Get moving it's behind you! Then the monster hit me. Not very badly, but enough to get me mixed up in my directions and suddenly I was running the wrong way. I stop and slowly turn around. The meaner was standing, staring at me, right in the middle of the doorway out. I ran to the left. He didn't move. I ran to the right. He still didn't move. My adrenaline induced idiocy kicked in again and I ran at the monster. Well, a better description would be that I ran INTO the monster. Headlong into his chest. The monster was clearly started because he backed up a big, with his confusion as my advantage, I ran around him up the stairs to the door. The monster quickly recovered and charged after me, I didn't feel like getting whacked by this guy again, so I slammed the door right in his face.

Note to Self: It is not a good idea, under any circumstances, to challenge a monster.


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends? Please?

August 27th, 1839

I roamed around Brenningberg castle, trying my best to keep my exploration, and mere presence in the castle unknown to the disfigured monstrous servants roaming the castle. At this exact moment I had been searching the Prison and thinking of ways how my situation could have been easier, like if I had could remember to hid in the dark when a monster came, or if I could befriend them in some way to the point where instead of attacking me they would give directions or something . But looking at the bright side, it had been going surprisingly well actually, no monsters yet, just the constant crying, screaming, and moaning of the "ghosts" of the people Alexander had locked up in there until he killed them for some reason. I was starting to feel proud of myself, maybe I had outwitted the Shadow and the monsters. I really should have known better. There is no way to outsmart the servants of the castle or the Troll stalking me. Well, I found that out soon after when I heard the unmistakable growling from a monster of the castle. I turned to see the horrible disfigured face looking right at me. Blame the blind panic that shot through me at that moment. I really should have just run, but instead, the thought of befriending the monsters came back, as did the thought of how everyone likes dancing, dancing makes people happy (sometimes). "Worth a shot" was what I had thought. I'm pretty sure you know now what I did next, and most of you are also probably going "YOU MORON WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST RUN!?" well, at that moment I had been thinking dancing + making people happy = INSTANT FRIENDSHIP! The dance I had spontaneously come up with worked for a while, until the monster got either A) bored of the dance or B) didn't like the second half of the dance, because it suddenly charged me. Let's just say that any thought of befriending the monsters had left my mind and was replaced with the blind panic running one tends to do when they don't want to die.

Note to Self: Monsters don't want to be Friends.


End file.
